murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Loch Ness Murdoch
"Loch Ness Murdoch" is the seventh episode of the seventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the eighty-fifth episode of the series. It first aired November 18, 2013. Summary A summer heat wave finds much of Toronto taking refuge at the beach including Inspector Brackenreid and Dr. Ogden, but when a body marked by a large bite washes ashore, rumours of a sea monster quickly spreads across the city. Detective Murdoch investigates the death of Katie Buchanan who is found dead at the beach by her friend Elaine Lawson. Both are entrants in a beauty pageant known as the "Miss Purity" competition, to select the new face of Alexander soap. Dr. Ogden, who is spending her day off at the beach finds what appears to be a large animal bite on the woman's torso. Katie's boyfriend, James Bennett, had recently left her for another competitor, Marie Nicholson and becomes a prime suspect. Inspector Brackenreid however is certain he saw a monster in Lake Ontario while Murdoch is skeptical until he too sees a creature in the water. Constable Crabtree is dismissive of any suggestion that there might be a monster in the lake and thinks it's far more likely that one of the Miss Purity contestants is involved. "It's quite a prize, and women can be very competitive." Character Revelations * George Crabtree believes in zombies, werewolves, vampires, Martians, Venusians, curses, voodoo, ghosts, and, apparently, sea monsters, but not a creature in Lake Ontario, that both the Inspector and Detective Murdoch have witnessed. George just can't imagine anything so dastardly living in fresh water. Continuity *The world of the dinosaur hunter has fascinated William since childhood (ep 203), so he enjoyed their little project: discovering a new species. Julia reassures him (as she had in Dinosaur Fever ), " ''William, you'll find your dinosaur yet. I'm sure of it." *First kiss between William and Julia of the season (if the canoodling in [[Murdoch Ahoy|''Murdoch Ahoy]] doesn't count!) *Leslie Garland and Emily show mutual interest, be it from a distance, at the beach *George introduces Emily to the snowball straight from the streets of Baltimore. *George mentions his Aunt Marigold once. . . Historical References * Plesiosaurs were among the first fossil reptiles discovered. In the beginning of the nineteenth century, scientists realized how distinctive their build was, they were named as a separate order in 1835. The first plesiosaurian genus, the eponymous Plesiosaurus, was named in 1821. By the early twenty-first century, the number of discoveries had increased, leading to an improved understanding of their anatomy, relationships and way of life. * There have indeed been historical reports of lake monsters in Lake Ontario, like Gaasyendietha, and including one proven hoax. * George Crabtree tosses the Inspector's broken hat brim and it flies beautifully and tells Dr. Grace that he has invented a new beach game, he will call it "Flying Hat, or Flying Brim....Freebrim...Frisbrim.... Flying Hat", referring to what we know as the Frisbee. Trivia *Filmed at Fifty Point Conservation Area, Hamilton. *Richard Waugh who plays Mason Alexander is recast from Season 1; he was Peter Watt in Child's Play. *An advance screening of this episode was shown on November 17 at 4pm EST at CITF *Yannick Bisson's own dog had a brief cameo in a scene when Murdoch was walking with Dr. Ogden. As they passed the barbershop, Murdoch stopped to pat the dog (Kuda Bear). A bittersweet scene as his dog passed away 3 days later in real life. (Source cited: shantellebisson's Instagram post dated July 12 2016 on the 3rd anniversary of their beloved dog's passing.) Notable Quote : Crabtree to Brackenreid:'' "I just can't imagine anything so dastardly living in fresh water."'' Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Giacomo Gianniotti as Leslie Garland Guest Cast Jim Watson as James Bennett Richard Waugh as Mason Alexander Emma Pederson as Elaine Lawson Katie Strain as Marie Nicholson John Dolan as Captain Squires Uncredited Cast Gallery 707 Loch Ness Murdoch Blackboard 1.PNG|Crabtree provides research material|link=Blackboard Murdoch 1233.JPG teeth.png Murdoch 1229.JPG Murdoch 1231.JPG|Jonny Harris and Helene Joy Murdoch 1228.JPG Murdoch 1232.JPG|Yannick Bisson Loch Ness Murdoch dog.png|Yannick Bisson with his beloved dog ( Season 7 Ep 8 Loch Ness Murdoch) Category:Season Seven